Dulce catástrofe
by cham sam
Summary: ¿Que harías si descubres que el novio de una de tus amigas le es infiel? una decisión mal tomada puede llevarte a una catástrofe...-Acepto ser tu tutor personal mientras tu mantengas tu boca cerrada, Gehabich-, Alice se mantuvo sin decir nada, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos pudo notar su mano sellada con la de el cerrando el trato. Bueno tal vez una dulce catástrofe
1. Cumpleaños malicioso y terrible dolor de

Tal vez no estén muy de acuerdo con que suba una historia justo a mitad de "Una rosa en el invierno" y quizás sea una mala idea pero eh tenido esta idea en mi mente por mucho tiempo y quería mostrarla para ver que tal la resabian espero la acepten como las demás

Si de verdad funciona la continuare lo antes posible y no se preocupen por "Una rosa en el invierno" esa ya cuenta con un final aproximado así que es probable de que la suba completa sin más que decir los dejo para que lean cualquier comentario lo estaré esperando en un _reviews _

**Advertencia: **según yo esta historia será un tanto diferente al resto de las demás, con un romance distinto al que están acostumbrados leer de mi parte, espero que eso no afecte en nada

Les agradezco su preferencia _Cham sam_

_Introducción _

_._

_._

_._

Lo iba a lograr, claro que lo iba a lograr llevaba los últimos tres años de su vida trabajando en eso, y no permitiría que los 1095 días se fueran al carajo por nada del mundo, había dado el todo por el todo en cada uno de esos días dejando en ellos sudor, lagrimas y sangre y solo hacia falta unos meses para que eso terminara y entonces podría decir que había salido victoriosa.

Era una chica ejemplar y debía estar muy orgullosa de ella misma, sabia que sus tíos si lo estaban y no habían tomado una mejor decisión que haberla inscrito en aquel internado donde estudiaba. Era una escuela de primer nivel cabía mencionar que las mejores de niveles educativos en el país y ella estaba tan agradecida con ellos, el colegio era tan prestigiado que serbia perfecto para las solicitudes a universidades.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado, una vez que termine con sus estudios se iría a estudiar a Moscú pero eso implicaba una excelencia académica que debía mantener y era ahí donde empezaba su verdadero problema, tener intactas sus notas estaba resultando un torbellino, no era una chica de dieces exactamente pero eran calificaciones dignas de una buena estudiante.

Más sin embargo demasiada perfección es mucho pedirle al destino, este decidió justo el ultimo año de clases para hacerle ver su suerte por que el año apenas comenzaba y ya había tenido problemas pero lo que ella no sabia era que ese "pequeño" inconveniente no seria el único, habría algo más que la haría desear el nunca haber elegido entre lo que le convenía y lo que hubiera sido lo correcto.

Y es que Alice Geahbich nunca olvidaría que sin importa que tan planeado tengas tu futuro, siempre existiría algo o alguien que sin importa que se cruzara en ese camino.

Menos mal que esta historia apenas esta comenzando…

.

.

.

Capitulo uno: Cumpleaños malicioso y terrible dolor de estomago

.

.

.

-Gehabich, por favor, podrías quitar tus cosas de mi escritorio-mascullo entre dientes manteniendo la calma odiaba tanto tener que repetir esa frase una y otra vez

-Técnicamente, Kazami ese escritorio es de los dos así que no pienso quitar nada-respondió secamente con su típico tono a la defensiva

El dueño de aquel peculiar apellido soltó un gruñido y una maldición que si había llegado a los oídos de la chica poco le importaba. Por más que trataba de ponerle el menor interés a que ella siempre lo contraatacara le era imposible, pero suspiro no iba a empezar otra pelea.

-Al menos podrías ponerlas en orden ¿Eso es mucho pedir?-rechino con paciencia

-Tranquilo, lo hare antes de irme—dijo seria esperando que con eso el se quedara conforme

Para su suerte este ya no insistió ni dijo nada, se tragaría sus palabras, ese día no tenia ánimos de discutir y mucho menos por una tontería aunque claro, si para el final del día ella no resolvía ese desorden entonces si habría una pelea, volteo a verla de reojo, como siempre la chica se mantenía en silencio trabajando en su computadora, desde que tuvo la desgracia de conocerla había sido lo mismo, el escritorio estaba lleno de papeleo, libros y cuadernos ya que la chica no hacia otra cosa más que estudiar.

Día y noche, llueve, truene o relampaguee, así sea caiga un meteoro o no la vida de Alice Gehabich había sido exactamente la misma desde que entro a la preparatoria, comprometida al cien porciento por salir adelante y terminar una carrera.

Nunca había conocido a otra persona tan obsesionada con el estudio como ella, era bien sabido que la muchacha quería salir a estudiar al extranjero y para ello sacrificaba todo su tiempo en tratar de mantener sus buenas notas.

-No crees que deberías dejarlo por hoy, después de todo es tu cumpleaños-le recordó de manera sorpresiva para ambos ya que eran contadas las veces que uno trataba de ser comprensivo con el otro

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, señor excelencia-exclamo ella con indignidad dejando su laptop sobre su cama-No entiendo como es posible que tu puedas sacar notas altas sin el menor esfuerzo

El sonrió arrogante, no podía quejarse pero tampoco era que eso de ser uno de los puntajes más altos del instituto en cuanto a calificaciones se trataba le era muy importante pero no podía evitarlo y mucho menos desaprovecharía la oportunidad de llegar lejos en la vida. Así que bien, en cuanto entro a la preparatoria y descubrió su potencial fue seleccionado para instalarse al edificio "EA" del campus.

EA, quería decir _Excelencia Académica_ y era el edificio donde los mejores estudiantes se quedaban, ya fueran hombres o mujeres cuando formabas parte de EA tenias que compartir habitación y fue entonces que Shun Kazami se dio cuenta de que el universo no lo quería para nada cuando supo que su compañera de cuarto seria Alice Gehabich.

-Que puedo decir, algunos nacen con suerte aunque otros mueran de envidia-siseo con grandeza con toda intención de provocarla

-Nadie muere de envidia si Kazami-refunfuño ella levantándose de su cama-Y si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo con un presumido ególatra ¡como tu!

-Podría decir lo mismo de una chiquilla incompetente y gritona ¡como tu!-alzo su tono de voz tratando de prenderle fuego con los ojos.

Alice ahogo un grito apretando los dientes, no haría otra cosa más que ignorarlo, como el lo había dicho era su cumpleaños y no iba a desgastarse por alguien como el.

-Más te vale que ese escritorio este listo para cuando vuelva Gehabich-fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que el sonido de la puerta cerrarse retumbara por todo el lugar.

-¡Dios, no lo soporto!-soltó al fin. ¿Es que ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños podría tener paz? Aunque claro que espera si cada vez que escuchaba salir de su boca "Gehabich, por favor, podrías quitar tus cosas de mi escritorio" quería decir que se avecinaba una pelea entre ambos.

Por si eso no fuera poco también estaba el hecho que no solo debía aguantarlo al despertar o antes de que se fuera a dormir sino que también una de sus mejores amigas lo había escogido como novio entonces ahora tenia que lidiar con el hasta en ratos libres. No entendía como es que Fabia pudo haber caído tan bajo.

Como olvidar el día en el que supo que pasaría tres años de su vida completamente miserable y era el precio que tendría que pagar para poder cumplir su objetivo.

_Flashback…_

_Parpadeo haciendo lo imposible por ganar la lucha entre su voluntad y el pesado sueño que la acosaba, esas noches antes de los exámenes no le duraban nada, prácticamente amanecía sobre sus libros y con marcas de tita sobre sus mejilla. _

_Era un logro total que durante las clases se mantenía no solo despierta si no que también activa, aun después de esas horas de insomnio por las que tenia que pasar y esos disgustos que arruinaban su tranquilo buen humor, provocados únicamente por su compañero de cuarto._

_-Alice, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto sutilmente una de sus amigas quien siempre acostumbraba peinar con dos coletas tomando asiento en una de las sillas a su lado-Te vez…_

_-Fatal-remato una segunda voz más chillona que la primera_

_-¡Julie!-regaño Runo apretando los dientes_

_-No me mires así, es la vedad-apunto sin mucha delicadez -Sus ojeras, son enormes_

_-Julie, basta-defendió una vez más la primera chica _

_-Esta bien, Runo, ella tiene razón-susurro adormilada incorporándose para no caer rendida sobre la mesa-Desde que entre a EA, no eh podido dormir bien y tengo el peor de los compañeros de cuarto, en la historia- se quejo antes de soltar un gran bostezo _

_-Oh, vamos, Alice, no puede ser tan malo-intento animar su amiga de cabello azul_

_-No…-repitió con ironía-Ayer discutimos por que según el, yo deje un desorden sobre el escritorio que nos pertenece a ambos y el muy desgraciado me culpo por haber extraviado un folder que desde un principio el ni siquiera cuidaba-acuso con énfasis, haciendo notar su enfado-Te lo juro, no paro de quejarse hasta la una de la mañana para que al fin me dejara estudiar a gusto_

_-Bueno, relájate, ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a Fabia y a Mira y tomamos un café?-aconsejo Runo sonriéndole para animarla y de paso despertarla _

_-Ya no será necesario, Fabia, viene para acá y muy bien acompañada-aviso Julie con tono picaron mientras señalaba para que voltearan a ver _

_Cuando miro hacia la dirección en la que Julie no dejaba de apuntar, Alice sintió como la ironía se reía en sus narices y como un fuerte dolor de cabeza amenazaba con mandarla a urgencias. _

_-Chicas, les quiero presentar a mi novio, Shun Kazami-les sonrió con ojos brillantes_

_-Esto, debe de ser una broma-logro decir para ella misma justo antes de que claramente como había predicho, una vena en su frente comenzó a punzarle._

_End flashback…_

Sacudió su cabeza, dejando eso de lado ya era muy problema de su amiga si quería pasar su vida con el, siendo honestos como compañero era muy malo, se quejaba por todo así fuera algo insignificante que no estuviera en su lugar te armaba un escándalo como el de hace un rato, también aceptaba que ella no era la clase de chica ordenada, pero dios que se relaje un poco.

Se vio presionada cuando volteo a ver la hora, se le estaba haciendo tarde, sus amigas quedaron en hacerle una pequeña reunión para festejar su cumpleaños, seria noche de chicas ya que últimamente no habían tenido tiempo para estar solo ellas y eso se debía a una sola cosa… situación sentimental.

Cuatro de sus mejores amigas y ella ya contaban con dieciocho años y todas, absolutamente todas tenían pareja excepto ella, claro que no había dejado que eso le afectar en lo más mínimo, de echo no tenia ni el menor interés de empezar con alguna etapa de relación romántica ni nada por el estilo. No contaba con el tiempo y por supuesto que si tuviera que escoger entre su carrera y un noviazgo, definitivamente seria la carrera.

Sin contar los frecuentes problemas maritales que tenia que escuchar por parte de todas sus amigas, eso solo confirmaba su teoría de que mientras mas lejos este de una situación así mejor.

Suspiro terminando de apilar los papeles del escritorio, un problema menos, ahora tenia uno más grande… ¿Qué iba a ponerse?

…..

Caminaron por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, esperando que nadie los haya visto, abrió con cuidado y con algo de torpeza ya que la chica no se lo dejaba nada fácil. Entraron despacio dejando un camino de ropa por donde pasaban.

-Nos van a escuchar-murmuro el con una sonrisa divertida

-Que mas da-le respondió una juguetona voz mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y enredaba sus piernas en su cintura

El no dijo más, la dejo sobre su cama y sin perder tiempo comenzó a desvestirse.

-¿Tu compañera de cuarto tardara?-pregunto la mujer con inocencia fingida, mientras lo observaba

-Esta en su fiesta de cumpleaños así que tenemos como dos horas antes de que vuelva-informo monótonamente y sin mucho interés

-Perfecto-sonrió la chica y espero que sus labios se sellaran con los del pelinegro

Lo siguiente que paso se resumió en gemidos, suspiros y envestidas que no eran la primera vez que inundaban esa habitación y que escondían esas cuatro paredes.

…

Estaba tan cansada que al llegar lo único que se quitaría serian los zapatos, ya se preocuparía por su ropa mañana, pero claro debía recordar quitárselos antes de entrar, por que si el pelinegro se encontraba adentro lo más probable seria que comenzara a reclamarle por el supuesto ruido que ella haría.

Debía aceptar que no se la había pasado mal, convivio con sus mejores amigas, casi no discutió, obtuvo un regalo que en verdad necesitaba, casi no discutió, comió su pastel favorito y por ultimo y más importante, casi no discutió, la verdad fue un gran cumpleaños, seria mejor que durmiera antes de que algo le arruinara la noche.

Estaba a un paso de romper su record de más de cinco horas sin tener que arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente con el pelinegro, pero a pesar de que solo faltaban unos minutos para las doce, sus estomago se revolvió casi como una señal de que algo ocurriría.

Siguió con su rumbo y justo a mitad del camino algo muy inusual la obligo a detenerse, antes de que parpadeara, de la puerta que aseguraba era la de su habitación, salía la silueta de una persona, trato de reconocer, pero esa sombra no se parecía a nada a la de el moreno y cuando creyó que se había equivocado de cuarto, la luz que venia desde adentro fue la suficiente para alumbrar una vista que no traería nada bueno.

Unos segundos más tarde, el mismo Shun Kazami salió también y antes de que su mente se preguntara otra cosa, observo como el muchacho abrazaba el cuerpo de la otra persona para seguidamente besarlo con ímpetu, fue en ese momento que reconoció de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos esferas navideñas y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente.

-Pero que infeliz-maldijo sin poder dejar de verlo. Frente a sus ojos estaba su compañero de cuarto besuqueándose con alguien que no era su respectiva novia

Alice permaneció petrificada en su lugar sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo, lo único que la hizo reaccionar, fue que en un fugaz segundo que le pareció eterno, su mirada se cruzo con la de el, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo al verse descubierta.

-Demonios, me vio-susurro volteando hacia cualquier lugar que la ayudara a esconderse, siendo una maseta con una palmera mediana lo primero que encontró, se escudo tras ella esperando que solo haya sido su imaginación y en realidad el no la haya visto.

-Nos vemos mañana-le sonrió coqueta la chica separándose de aquel beso

-Claro-respondió automáticamente sin prestarle atención realmente, se veía más preocupado por que estaba seguro que Alice los había visto, por fortuna su acompañante no pareció notarlo y se fue tan silenciosa como un gato

Cerro los ojos con fuerza como si con eso pudiera deshacerse de la imagen que acababa de presenciar, tomo grandes bocados de aire antes de que se corazón se le saliera del pecho y suspiro para poder abrir lentamente sus parpados pero al hacerlo solo consiguió que se alterara más.

-¡Ah!-grito asustada al encontrarse con el moreno justo frete a ella

El chico aguanto cualquier comentario ante el fuerte grito que casi le cuesta el oído.

-Shun, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?-comenzó a preguntar con notorio nerviosismo-Creí que ya estarías profundamente dormido, no fue…

-Déjate de estupideces Gehabich, ¿Qué viste?-planteo directo y con suma seriedad

-Por tu cara sabes perfecto lo que vi-contesto con firmeza, dejando de lado los contratiempos entrando igual que el a una faceta de alta tensión-No puedo creer que le hagas esto a Fabia, ella…

Shun no le permitió que digiera más cuando con brusquedad le tapo la boca y la jalo hasta estar dentro de la habitación. No iba a ponerse a discutir con ella en pleno pasillo a mitad de la noche.

La sangre dentro del cuerpo de la chica comenzó a burbujearle, como lava ardiente de un volcán, ese malnacido, como se atrevía a tratarla así, lo acababa de descubrir siendo infiel, dios que tuviera algo de vergüenza al menos.

-Baja la voz, ¿si? te pueden escuchar-fue lo único que consiguió decir al estar adentro

-Mejor, que todo el mundo se entere que Shun Kazami, ¡es un maldito mujeriego!-grito lo ultimo completamente furiosa

-Gehabich, por favor no hagas un escándalo, será mejor que te calmes-escupió con tranquilidad

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme que me calme!?-exploto completamente enfurecida-Ahora mismo iré con Fabia y le diré lo que acabo de ver

-Tu no vas a ningún lado-amenazo posicionándose enfrente –Esto se queda aquí y tu mantendrás tu boca cerrada

-Oh ¿y que te hace pensar que me quedare de brazos cruzados?-inquirió la muchacha y la respuesta que obtuvo si que la hico callar unos segundos

-A cambio te ayudare con los exámenes finales para que puedes entrar a la universidad que tanto deseas-se vio tranquilo dedicándole una larga mirada

-…..-ella se atraganto con sus palabras, ¿Qué clase de soborno era ese?

Shun se quedo esperando a que ella digiera algo. El mejor que nadie conocía a la perfección cual era el sueño más anhelado por la chica, y ese era entrar a la universidad y salir del país lo antes posible, era por eso que se esforzaba mucho por sus calificaciones.

-Como si necesitara de tu ayuda-logro articular con algo de indignación

-Uh, tal vez no pero si no mal recuerdo, tus calificaciones han bajado en los últimos meses y necesitas un diez, para seguir continuando en EA-ella frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar, odiaba cuando el tenia razón-¿Oh me equivoco?

Alice trago saliva, si no conseguía subir sus calificaciones de nuevo la sacarían de EA y eso significaba que su promedio no alcanzaría para la universidad que quería. Su subconsciente despertó haciendo reacción, no podía estar dudando en aceptar ¿o si?

Claro que no, no se rebajaría a su nivel, había una amiga y una moralidad de por medio que no iba a traicionar por el simple hecho de querer pasar la escuela, lo vea por donde lo vea eso no tenia por que pensarse, ella haría lo correcto…pero entonces ¿por que no decía nada?

-Piénsalo-dijo Shun para después rodearla y dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. La conocía y al menos por esa noche tenia la seguridad de que ella no diría nada. Alice por su parte se mantenía en un limbo entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto por que sabia que Shun había jugado mejor que bien su ultima carta y que esa propuesta no era más que una patada directo al trasero de ambos que los aventaría a un pozo que a lo mejor nunca tendría fondo.

Se escucho el tornado dentro de su estomago, corrió al baño sabiendo lo que venia a continuación, definitivamente, ese seria el peor cumpleaños de todos.

.

.

.

Su usted es de las personas que cree que Alice aceptara la propuesta de Shun mande un _reviewn _con la palabra si a esta historia, si es de las personas que cree que Alice no aceptara la propuesta de Shun mande un reviewn con la palabra no, los resultados serán mostrados el siguiente capitulo.

Bueno hablando enserio ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quieren continuación? Yo solo esperare gustosa sus comentarios y peticiones y no coman ansias muy pronto seguirá el capitulo quince de una rosa en invierno, no se desesperen y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos.


	2. Cavando un hoyo más profundo

Capitulo dos, eso si que no me lo esperaba pero vaya que no va mal esta pequeña historia, aviso que no será muy larga y eso en mi idioma significa que a lo mucho 11 capítulos, así que avanzara un tanto rápido y con episodios cortos, pero bueno no los quiero aburrir así que a leer…

.

.

.

Capitulo dos: Cavando un hoyo más profundo

.

.

.

_Flashback…_

_Salió del baño manteniendo su tarea de cepillarse su largo y ondulado cabello y descansando sus pies en unas cómodas y calientes pantuflas, había tomado una muy relajante ducha y aprovecho la hora para irse a descansar de una buena vez._

_Todo el día se le había ido en instalarse y acomodar sus cosas lo mejor posible en su nuevo hogar, al fin le habían asignado una habitación en nada más y nada menos que el edificio EA de la escuela. El sitio no estaba mal, compensaba todo por lo que había pasado para llegar hasta ahí y gozaba de buena ventilación, una cama muy acolchonada y un espacio considerable para hospedaje. Además, si no mal recordaba le habían informado que por el momento no tendría compañero de cuarto así que por unos días podría hacer lo que quisiera._

_Camino a paso tranquilo por la habitación pero algo desconcertante le hizo detenerse cuando noto objetos ajenos a su persona_

_-¿Y eso?...-pregunto sin escuchase hablar y sin quitar sus ojos del escritorio _

_-Son mis cosas-salto al escuchar que alguien respondía a sus espaladas, casi se daba por loca cuando volteo y se encontró con un chico que sacaba ropa de una maleta para seguidamente doblarla y colocarla en el armario _

_-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto rápidamente posicionándose en guardia y dedicándole una mirada de clara desconfianza _

_-Mi nombre es Shun Kazami, y desde ahora compartiremos habitación-respondió con normalidad sin dejarse incomodar por la actitud de la chica hacia el. No podía culparla, la había tomado por sorpresa, cuando el llego, escucho el ruido de la regadera suponiendo por lógica que la persona que estaba adentro se estaba bañando y tomo esa oportunidad para poder acomodar sus pertenencias. _

_-Pero, habían dicho que…-balbuceo, como si lo que estuviera pasando no fuera de ese mundo _

_-¿Tu eres Aluce Gehabich?-le interrumpió el, quería confirmar que no se había equivocado de habitación _

_-Si…-asintió dudosa y aun desubicada. El chico no dijo más, había iodo lo que quería escuchar y sin más regreso a su tarea de guardar de manera más cuidadosa su ropa _

_Ella giro sobre sus talones aun indignada, se supone que no tendría compañero hasta nuevo aviso y de la nada salía ese extraño chico que no hacia más que explicarle con monosílabos. Regreso su atención de nuevo al escritorio dándose cuenta de algo que la hizo molestarse._

_-¿Qué le paso a mis cosas?-exclamo con enfado al ver que todo lo que ella había puesto se encontraba en otro sitio _

_-Las moví para poder poner las mías-informo sin mayor problema, pues aunque había notado el tono de la chica no le importo-Deberías agradecerme tenias un gran desorden_

_-¡Que!-grito al fin sin esconder su enfado-Como te atreves a mover mis cosas de su lugar, no tenias ningún derecho _

_-Oh, perdona por arreglar algo que se supone debiste haberlo hecho tu desde un principio -contraataco el con sarcasmo y tomando un tono también de enfado _

_-Para tu información, yo llegue primero y mis cosas se quedan donde yo las deje-exclamo con fuerza no iba a dejarse vencer por ese entrometido _

_-Pues lamento informarte que no voy a dejar que conviertas nuestra habitación en un basurero-escupió con voz ronca soltando un bufido, no permitiría que esa descuidada hiciera lo que le plazca_

_-¡Que fue lo que dijiste!-chillo ofendida apretando los puños para ver si así trataba de canalizar su ira _

_-Lo que escuchaste y si me disculpas tengo un armario que poner en orden-fue lo último que escucho Alice estando dispuesta a rezongar y no quedarse callada pero las palabras no salieron de su boca al ver que el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima_

_-¿Qué miras?-pregunto entonces de forma grosera y a la vez avergonzada ya que la mirada que tenia el muchacho la hacia sentir de una manera que no sabia describir_

_-Ese es el camisón menos sexy que eh tenido la oportunidad de ver en mi vida y estoy incluyendo a mi madre-comento sin una gota de emoción en su rostro _

_-Idiota-insulto ella dándose la vuelta y tapándose de manera inútil, había esperado cualquier cosa de parte de el menos que opinara sobre su pijama que aparte no tenia que ver nada con el tema lo peor de todo es que aquella inocente observación le había hecho sonrojarse y no entendía por que-No tengo por que lidiar con esto mañana mismo pediré un cambio de habitación así que espero no tener que ver tu cara tan seguido _

_Camino hasta su futura cama que ya había adornado con almohadas y cobijas, tomo las sabanas y se tapo por completo sin importarle que su cabello aun estuviera húmedo. Después de eso se forzó a dormirse tragándose su coraje, tras esa noche que quedo marcada trayendo con ella muchas más, por que estaba claro que nunca consiguió su tan anhelado cambio de habitación._

_End flashback…_

_¿Alguna vez has cometido un error enorme y en vez de arreglarlo solo provocas que se vuelva más grande? _

….

-Esto es ridículo-susurro lo más bajo posible manteniéndose al margen para no desconcentrarse más de lo que comenzaba

No quería perder detalle de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo pero no podía borrar de su mente todo lo vivido hace tan solo unas horas atrás. Tenia tantas incógnitas en su cabeza que le habían estado torturando desde que despertó, no había hablado con el pelinegro desde entonces, cosa que agradecía infinitamente ya que ni si quiera contaba con las palabras para hablarle.

Tampoco se consideraba en condiciones, estaba exhausta, no pudo dormir del nada bien, después de las dos horas que se le habían ido arrodillada frente al inodoro gracias al malestar estomacal logro conseguir solamente unas cinco horas de sueño que por cierto muy generosamente le habían regalado el sueño del día en el que lo conoció.

Eso era la prueba definitiva de que en verdad se encontraba grave, nunca había tenido la desgracia de soñar con el, ni siquiera en pesadillas y ahora no era capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Miro de reojo a su amiga Fabia, quien se encontraba a solo unas bancas a su costado ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Por donde empezar? ¿Y si no le creía? No quería perder su amistad y tampoco quería lastimarla, Kazami podría ser el idiota más grande sobre la tierra pero Fabia le quería, quizá podría intentar…

-Señorita Gehabiach-ella se removió en su sitio al escuchar el llamado de su profesor-Podría leer el párrafo que sigue

-Ah…-miro su libro sin lograr encontrar el principio o final de la lectura-Yo…

-Ya veo-corto el maestro con molestia-Le agradecería que nos brindara algo de atención si no es mucho pedir

Ella asintió avergonzada, no le gustaba que le llamaran la atención, mucho menos frente a toda la clase, volvió su vista hacia el libro esperando ponerse al corriente. Resoplo frustrada, era la primera vez que el maestro usaba ese todo de sarcasmo con ella y todo por culpa del estúpido de Kazami.

Apretó su lápiz con fuerza y soltó un largo suspiro, no iba a dejar que algo como el la venciera, solo era una piedra en su camino que debía patear para que dejara de estorbarle y eso mismo seria lo que haría.

La chicharra sonó, se tomaría cinco minutos, guardo sus cosas en su mochila y se dispuso a salir cuando nuevamente el maestro la llamo.

-Señorita Gehabich, me permite un minuto

Ella asintió con tranquilidad, esperaba no se tratara de nada grave.

-¿Si? –camino hasta estar frente al escritorio

-Eh notado que su desempeño ya no es el mismo-eso no tenia discusión alguna-Como usted misma se a dado cuenta sus calificaciones han bajado, yo se que mantenerse en EA puede ser difícil pero falta poco para que se gradué y no quiero que se vea perjudicada y tengo entendido que mi clase no es la única con la que tiene problema

-No se preocupe por eso, yo le aseguro que hare lo necesario para volver a recuperarme

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda-asintió-Pero yo le recomendaría, algo de ayuda extra

-¿Extra?... ¿A que se refiere?-interrogo ella sin entender

-¿Qué le parece la ayuda de un tutor? ¿Tiene a alguien en mente?

Alice entre cerro los ojos, la imagen del hombre que más detestaba en la vida llego de golpe a estrellarse contra su dignidad cuando su profesor termino de hablar, ese era el colmo. Estaba completamente de acuerdo en que le había ido mal en los últimos meses y conocía a la perfección la gravedad que eso implicaba pero por nada del mundo permitiría la ayuda de un tutor, mucho menos si ese tutor era…Kazami…

Chasqueo la lengua con toda la intensión de rechazar la oferta que el maestro le estaba haciendo, pero para lamentarse más de lo que podría su reacción fue tan lenta que alguien más se le adelanto.

-A mi no me molestaría-se escucho un voz proveniente de la entrada

Alice no pudo ni acomodar sus palabras a tiempo cuando a sus espaldas pudo oír una inoportuna voz y fue entonces que las cosas tomaron un rumbo que no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Joven Kazami! Me parece perfecto-exclamo el maestro con una sonrisa

-Que… no-comenzó a negar ella-Maestro no necesito un tutor mucho menos a Kazami, no habrá forma de que cambie de idea

-Pero es el de los mejores de la clase-apunto el señor y ella casi se hace sangrar la lengua-Bien si no quiere a Kazami yo le asignare a uno

Mientras el profesor buscaba entre sus listas, Alice volteo y fulmino con la mirada al moreno que aun se mantenía a su lado.

-¿Que le parece la señorita Soon?- la rizada pudo reprimir cualquier insulto a tiempo, por supuesto que no, ese nombre le revolvía el estomago, si a principios aquella chica no era del todo de su agrado ahora, desde que la encontró besándose con el chico a su lado menos.

Vaya que la situación se estaba tomando desagradable, pues Soon era la chica con la cual Shun mantenía su secreto romance.

-Y bien señorita Gehabich, prefiere a la señorita Soon o acepta que el joven Kazami sea su tutor

¡Que! De verdad era enserio pero es que ¿Qué mierda tenían los dioses en la cabeza para ponerla en aquella situación? No, no y ¡NO!

Trago grueso casi parecía que le habían echo pasarse una enorme roca que le habían averiado las cuerdas vocales. Apretó fuertemente los puños hasta clavarse las uñasen las palmas de su mano y se corono como la tonta más grande que alguna vez haya existido al saber que de su boca saldría un nombre que aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas.

-Shun…-soltó en un susurro que se lo llevo el viento. El nombrado no fue consiente de su gesto que había formado con sus labios, pues una media sonrisa había aparecido al haber escuchado la fina voz

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto el maestro provocándole un fuerte dolor de quijada al apretar sus dientes para poder repetir aquel nombre maldito

-Kazami, acepto a Kazami como mi tutor-sonrió, si a eso se le podía llamar sonrisa en su defensa ese era un musculo que se había movido involuntariamente

-Bien, pues no se hable más quiero ver resultados la semana próxima y creo que les queda claro que si uno falla fallaran los dos-ellos solo atinaron a asentir-En cuanto usted señorita Gehabich, pienso que hizo una buena elección, que tengan un lindo día

El maestro salió del salón dejándolos solos y no fue necesario ni medio segundo para que el rostro de Alice presentara enrojecimiento del coraje que acaba de pasar.

-Ni creas que estoy aceptando tu propuesta de ayer Kazami, solo lo hice para que el maestro no insistiera más y de ninguna forma pienso que tu _**amiguita**_ sea mi tutora-le aclaro con seriedad-Solo para que no tengas dudas no pienso que alguien como tu me de clases particulares

-Gehabich, por favor, deja de ser infantil, necesitas de mi ayuda-dijo el haciéndola enfurecer en el acto pero ella no iba a armar una escena en un salón de clases, así que como pudo se mantuvo tan implacable que hasta a el le sorprendió.

-Si no mal recuerdo, el que necesita mi ayuda es otro, sino ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?-

El moreno se quedo callado, la había esperado en cuanto la clase termino para poder hablar con ella sobre lo mencionado anoche. No había parado de observarla durante todo el día y había estado buscando el momento apropiado para hablar sin que alguien los viera pero al escuchar la platica que tenia la joven con el maestro decidió intervenir, esa era su oportunidad.

-Pierdes tu tiempo si-dijo Alice sin esperar a que el contestara algo-Hoy mismo hablare con Fabia, te guste o no

-Si de verdad quisieras decirle, ya lo habrías hecho-señalo el con gravedad viéndola directo a los ojos

-Dame una buena razón, para no hacerlo-se cruzo ella de brazos regresándole la mirada con la misma intensidad. Unos segundos de silencio fue todo lo que obtuvo, con eso bastaba-Lo sabia-lo rodeo para poder salir al fin del salón pero antes de que diera algún otro paso sintió un tirón en su muñeca.

-No quiero hacerle daño-

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, algo que nunca iba a saber explicar pero al ver la expresión en la cara del chico le resulto tan desesperada y al mismo tiempo ¿honesta?, por primera vez podía ver en aquellos ojos chocolates que el chico había hablado enserio.

Pero ¿Había escuchado bien? Kazami dijo que ¿no quería lastimarla?

-Eso es ridículo-fue lo único que consiguió decir ella zafándose de manera sutil del agarre

-Lo se-suspiro el largamente tranquilizando sus ideas, no quería decir cosas que Gehabich no necesitaba saber-Es la misma razón por la cual tu no le has dicho nada, así que bien mi propuesta sigue en pie, ¿Quieres o no que te ayude con los exámenes finales?

Sus labios temblaron, confiaba en sus entrañas para que saliera cualquier cosa pero nada, su naturaleza debería estarle gritando, decirle que no, que no lo ayudaría, que ella no iba a tapar sus estupideces ya había sido castigada con haber regresado todo el pastel de su cumpleaños durante la noche y no estaba dispuesta a tirar lo que le quedaba por la borda. Pero entonces ¿Porque no era capaz de decir nada? Shun Kazami no se merecía alguna consideración el nunca la ayudo en algo ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo ella?

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes-susurro con un hilo de voz que apenas el pudo escucharlo, paso a su lado rozando su hombro y salió del lugar

…..

-Luces algo tenso-opino una voz susurrante en su nuca. Shun movió su cuello de lado a lado buscando alguna forma de relajar el estrés que estaba viviendo-Pudo ayudarte con eso

La chica poso ambas manos en los hombros masculinos comenzando con un masaje. El pelinegro suspiro se encontraba tan aturdido, después de la plática con Gehabich hace ya bastante tiempo se dio la libertad de mantenerse alejado de todos y todo, claro con la compañía de Soon que no podía faltar.

No entendía la actitud de la chica, sabia que la había hecho dudar lo sabia, pudo leer el titubeo en sus ojos pero había tantas incógnitas de por medio que ni el mismo sabia bien que pensar. Entendía que de algún modo era difícil para ella también, después de todo era de las mejores amigas de Fabia, ese era un punto importante eso y que bueno, la relación entre ellos no era de las mejores, le había dado las razones suficientes como para que ella se negara a aceptar y no podía culparla por eso.

Se interrumpió, pero que estaba haciendo, estaba con Soon y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en… ¿Gehabich?... Parpadeo dándose cuenta de los pequeños y traviesos besos en su cuello, lo inclino dándole a ella mayor accesibilidad, al diablo con lo demás, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, tal vez seria lo mejor.

-Si tal vez –susurro dándose la vuelta quedando cara a cara con la chica que le sonrió y se abalanzo a sus labios, la tomo de la cintura pegándola a el fundiéndose en aquel beso. Soon lo rodeo del cuello, estar con el le fascinaba, nada importaba, absolutamente nada. Estaba segura que nada ni nadie iba a quitárselo…

El sonido de un timbre de celular hizo eco en el lugar, ella tuvo que separarse a regañadientes, que inoportuna llamada, seguramente se trataba de la novia de este que siempre acababa con esos momentos. Shun tomo una prudente distancia, si era Fabia, no quería que Soon escuchara, no le había informado de las ultimas novedades y prefería que siguiera así.

-¿Si?...-sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al encontrarse con una voz que no era la de su novia

-_Acepto, acepto que seas mi tutor personal_-las palabras apenas entraron a sus oídos y se le habían quedado marcadas, con aquella voz que jamás imagino que alguna vez le llamaría. El se tenso en su lugar la persona al otro lado de la línea no era otra más que-_Pero a cambio de tres condiciones_

Eso si que era interesante, la santa Alice estaba aclarando términos con el, bufo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no lo dejaba pensar, a esa alturas creía que su novia ya estaba enterada de todo y justo cuando creyó que ya le daría fin recibía la atrevida llamada de Geahbich en su celular.

No cavia duda que ambos estaban mal de su cabeza ¿A que estaban jugando? Es que no se daban cuenta que solo estaban cavando su propia tumba y haciendo el hoyo cada vez más grande.

-Dime…

Todo parece que no se daban cuenta.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy….Hay varias cosas que quiero decir, me sorprendió que tan solo en el primer capitulo haya conseguido 28 comentarios, muchas pero de verdad MUCHAS gracias, les pido de favor que no dejen de hacerlo me fascina escribir y que ustedes comenten me hacen sentir con mayor animo y disfruto más mi trabajo, me encanto que les haya gustado esta nueva historia y si los comentarios siguen así ayudaría a no tardar tanto en actualizar porque el capitulo tres ya viene y con más intensidad que los dos primeros…

En cuanto a "Una rosa en el invierno" no se desesperen si hay continuación es solo que estos días no eh estado del todo inspirada para trabajar en ella, ya hasta hay final pero estoy pasando por un bloqueo mental en esa historia que no me permite avanzar, de cualquier modo hare lo imposible por que llegue a su fin ya que también a sido de las mejores resididas…

Deseándoles un buen inicio de año me despido, besos y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos…


	3. Juegos emocionales y traicioneros

Los días pasan y pasan y yo sigo escribiendo para ustedes creo que ya son como cuatro años desde que inicie no estoy muy segura pero lo sigo disfrutando como en el comienzo pero ustedes dirán "a mi que" los dejo de aburrir así que pónganse a leer con ustedes el capitulo tres.

.

.

.

Capitulo tres: Juegos emocionales y traicioneros

.

.

.

Solo faltaban dos meses para que la escuela llegara a su fin, se trataba de ocho semanas ni más ni menos, podían con ocho semanas ya se habían soportado más de dos años y medio que más daba si se soportaban un poco más.

Solo cincuenta y seis días y ya, pero esos serian los días más difíciles de su vida. Ya habían tomado una decisión, el y Alice firmaron contrato y con sangre, ¿Qué si conocían las consecuencias de sus actos? Claro que no pero si todo salía tal y como ya habían acordado no tenia porque haber consecuencias.

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Si, entonces ¿es un trato?-pregunto ella pasando saliva viéndolo directo a los ojos

-Acepto ser tu tutor personal mientras mantengas tu boca cerrada - ella cerro los ojos y al abrirlos pudo notar su mano sellada con la de el

Eso era todo, era una misión sencilla y algo que valdría la pena, pues si de algo estaban de acuerdo los dos, es que nada era lo suficiente como para hacer sufrir a Fabia.

…..

-Shun, te amo-

Escucho con claridad, no era la primera vez, en ocasiones cuando pasaba las noches con ella era testigo de presenciar como es que su novia hablaba dormida, murmuraba su nombre entre sueños y la mayoría de las veces estaba acompañado de un te amo.

_Lo se,_ fue en lo único que le hizo pensar, aceptaba que podía ser un sínico con todas las de la ley pero su nivel de hipocresía tenia un limite y reconocía que ese sentimiento hace tiempo que dejo de ser mutuo por eso aunque aun sentía un cariño profundo por ella no podía corresponderle de ese modo.

Vio el cuerpo dormido a su lado, tan tranquilo, tan dulce e inocente, ella no se merecía eso pero lo había escogido a el y el trataría de hacer lo mejor posible para que ella no saliera herida. Alice y el compartían una cosa en común y fue eso lo que los había obligado a unir fuerzas, claro que Gehabich se las arreglo para sacarle provecho a la situación y le gustara o no ella tenia el mando.

Cuando Shun recibió la llamada de la chica y le pidió que le digiera sus tres misteriosas condiciones, no se imagino que tendría la plática más seria que alguna vez haya tenido con ella.

_Flashback _

_-Dime…-dijo algo impaciente y molesto, Gehabich estaba sacando ventaja de la situación y eso no le gustaba_

_-Prefiero hablarlas en persona, si no te molesta-señalo ella. Sabia que por teléfono podría ser arriesgado, seria mejor hablar con el frente a frente _

_-Bien, ¿Dónde estas?-interrogo con voz aun más grave _

_-En nuestra habitación-_

_-De acuerdo voy para haya-no dijo ni una palabra más cuando colgó. Se encontró con los ojos femeninos que brillaron al verlo y le sonrío coqueta acercándose a el _

_-Lo siento Soon, tengo que irme-murmuro el tomando sus cosas _

_-Que, pero yo creía que…-balbuceo observando como el chico tomaba sus cosas_

_-Lo lamento pero debo hacer algo importante-camino hasta la salida, sabía que Soon estaría molesta pero por ahora seria mejor que ella no supiera nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin más que decir salió de la habitación_

…_.._

_-¿Se puede saber que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión Gehabich?-la voz masculina se hizo presente apenas entro por la puerta _

_Corrió casi por todo el campus ya que el cuarto de Soon quedaba hasta el otro extremo llego hasta su habitación, donde la chica lo esperaba, estaba furioso, ella no podía hacer lo que se le antojara y estar jugando así con el, aceptaba que de algún modo Alice lo tenia en sus manos pero el no era un "yoyo" y quería escuchar alguna explicación._

_-Tenias razón-el rostro del chico se relajo ante esa contestación y espero a que ella continuara-No quiero que Fabia sufra, así que acepto tu trato_

_El pelinegro levanto una ceja, eso no era una respuesta suficiente pero aunque tenía poca credibilidad sabia que la chica hablaba enserio en cuanto al no querer lastimar a su amiga, ellas habían sido amigas desde primer año y podía tomar como garantía el hecho de que Gehabich no quería perder esa amistad._

_-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una clase de tregua?-interrogo Alice cuidadosamente acercándose a el _

_-¿Qué propones?-dijo el moreno con duda pero a la vez con intriga, Alice diría que hasta algo interesado_

_-Bien, ya que te ofreciste muy gentilmente a ayudarme con mis estudios-Shun bufo por debajo-Te tomare la palabra siempre y cuando…_

_-¿Siempre y cuando que?-apresuro el muchacho _

_-Cumplas con solo tres condiciones…-hablo en un susurro pero al ver la expresión de desaprobación de el chico continuo-Numero uno, si quieres ayudarme esta bien pero será a mi modo, cuando yo diga y el tiempo que yo diga, numero dos, por nada del mundo quiero ver a Soon de nuevo en nuestra habitación, revuélcate con ella donde quieras pero no vuelvas a meterla aquí y numero tres, quiero poder usar el escritorio sin que te quejes o comencemos una discusión _

_Pasaron unos segundos que se sintieron eternos, el chico no dijo nada, Alice, tampoco hablo, no tenia idea de lo que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de el, si comenzaría a gritarle o no, pero el solo se quedo ahí, frente a ella sin decir nada y eso era más aterrador que discutir con el._

_-¿Eso es todo?-hablo entonces sin mayor emoción, la chica solo asintió-Bien _

_Ella entre cerro los ojos, lo había escuchado pero también se había dado cuenta que el aceptaba solo así de fácil y sin objeciones y eso la hacia sospechar, sin embargo, el ya accedió y eso era lo que importaba. _

_-Sera un contrato de dos meses, después de graduarnos olvidaremos que esto paso, tu te iras a donde sea que quieras irte y nunca más nos volveremos a ver, ¿Es un trato?-espeto el moreno con mirada y tono serio. La pelinaranja conocía lo que podía implicar el que digiera que sí, seguir permitiendo que su amiga saliera con alguien como el pero, tenia el estúpido presentimiento de que Kazami jamás le haría daño a propósito a su amiga y eso de alguna forma la hacia sentirse tranquila _

_-Es un trato-susurro con voz aguda_

_-Entonces, si eso es todo, nos vemos hasta mañana, pasare la noche con Fabia_

_El volvió a salir tal y como había entrado, dejándola sola, una mezcla de emociones invadió a la chica, todo estaba bien, si estaba haciendo eso era únicamente por Fabia, recuerda perfectamente que cuando la fue a buscar para hablar con ella se encontró con una faceta de su amiga que nunca había notado._

_La dueña de cabello azul, se veía tan feliz, cada vez que hablaba de su novio y sus ojos verdes brillaban al mencionarlo, Alice no podía terminar con todo aquello, y cuando se dio cuenta que no seria capaz de rebelarle la verdad, supo que debía hacerlo pagar por ella misma._

_Ella se encargaría de hacerle las últimas semanas tan miserable como pueda, lo haría estudiar hasta que ya no pudiera más, lo presionaría día, tarde y noche y de ser posible lo alejaría lo más que pudiera de esa Soon, si Shun pasaba tiempo con ella estudiando, tendría menos tiempo con su amante y tal vez así el idiota recapacitaría y la dejara de una vez por todas._

_Si señor, eso no podía fallarle, cada vez que tenga la oportunidad de atormentarlo lo haría, Kazami, no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba. Alice dio media vuelta dirección al baño, la esperaba una buena ducha que en verdad necesitaba. _

_Endflashback _

Miro la hora en el reloj colocado en su muñeca izquierda, eran las dos dieciséis de la mañana, no se inmuto de igual manera no tenia sueño, estaba algo pensativo, se preguntaba como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante después de todo nunca sabes que esperar de una chica como Alice Gehabich.

Levanto una ceja al ver que su acompañante estaba presentando señales de que despertaría, la vio incorporarse y abrir lentamente sus ojos.

-¿No puedes dormir?-pregunto Fabia antes de un bostezo

-Estaba a punto, lamento despertarte-sonrió con gentileza

-No importa, me gusta que al despertar lo primero que vea sea a ti-sonrió igual y se abrazo a el

Shun tuvo que levantarse un poco y terminar por abrazarla también, aunque honestamente esta muriendo de calor.

-Shun…-lo llamo

-¿Uh?...

-Te amo-dijo antes de volver a quedarse dormida en el pecho del pelinegro

-Ya lo se…-se le escapó en un susurro

…

Una semana después…

El sonido del reloj marcando cada segundo se podía escuchar con claridad, _tic, tac, tic, tac,_ eso era todo, esos minutos de tranquilidad y silencio que a veces le hacia dudar si son de verdad o no. Alice lo miro de reojo, ambos estaban en la biblioteca llevaban ahí cerca de una hora y casi no cruzaron palabra, nada más haya del tema de estudio.

¿De verdad Shun estaba tan calmado con todo aquello? Al menos eso era lo que siempre parecía, se veía con la misma cara tan inexpresiva que te hacia preguntar que era lo que pensaba. No lo había escuchado quejarse pero si pudo percatarse de ciertas muecas de enfado e irritación que el chico hacia cada vez que le pedía que se quedaran estudiando hasta tarde. Por el momento el pelinegro había sido hombre de palabra, ya fuera a regañadientes o no pero pasaba las horas y horas con ella en la librería y también cumplió con la segunda y tercera condición sin mayor problema.

Le costaba admitirlo pero Kazami era un buen tutor, ahora entendía por que era de los primeros de la clase, en más de una ocasión ya la había sacado de embrollos matemáticos, químicos, físicos y ni mencionar los históricos.

Eran tan extraños los siete días vividos a su lado durante todo el tiempo, como ella se lo había propuesto no lo dejaba libre para su romance secreto, aunque claro que el chico aun se seguía viendo con Soon. De verdad ¿de donde sacaba tanta energía para salir con dos chicas a la vez y aun así mantener su calificaciones altas? Eso debía ser acto de brujería.

-¿Qué tanto estas mirando?...

Alice parpadeo obteniendo un golpe que la regreso a la realidad, se mantuvo tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo se había viéndolo. El chico por su parte se incorporo y había dejado de lado lo que estaba anotando en su cuaderno, no soporto la intensa mirada de la chica sobre el y decidió saber que era lo que la tenia tan distraída.

-¿De que hablas? Yo no te estaba viendo-tartamudeo volteando hacia sus cuadernos sobre el escritorio de inmediato escondiendo su sonrojo

-Si claro-espeto el muchacho con ironía-Si lo que intentabas era hacerme volar la cabeza con el poder de tu débil mente, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo

-Ah, por favor, jamás me molestaría en alguien como tu-resoplo ella restándole importancia y tratando de concentrarse de nuevo, el sonrió con arrogancia

-Bueno si no intentabas asesinarme, ¿entonces, te gusto?-casi ríe por su mismo comentario esperando cual seria la reacción de la chica

-No te hagas ilusiones Kazami, no eres mi tipo, ni aunque estuviéramos en una isla desierta a miles de miles de kilómetros apartados de la humanidad-dijo sin pensarlo eso ya estaba por demás decidido

Shun no se dejo llevar por aquellas palabras, ni si quiera lo ofendieron, no podía esperar menos por parte de ella. Pero podría ver hasta donde llegaba su paciencia, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro volvió a hablar.

-Nunca digas nunca Gehabich, quien sabe, algún día pudieras cambiar de opinión-inquirió con tranquilidad

-No, no lo creo-negó rápidamente

-Hmp, yo no podría decir lo mismo-dijo el haciendo más grave su voz, tenia una travesura en mente

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Alice con tono más serio que al principio

-Que a decir verdad, yo si creo que podría existir algo entre nosotros-ella abrió los ojos al escucharlo, Shun disimulo su sonrisa-Después de todo me gustabas en primer año

_Me gustabas en primer año, me gustabas en primer año, me gustabas en primer año,_ sus oídos se hicieron sordos y en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez esa última oración, se encontraba tan aturdida que no noto que el chico había seguía hablando y hablando, solo le dio la impresión de que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Llevo su mano hasta el pecho, algo se había situado dentro de este, algo que le hacia sentirse extraña e irreconocible, lo que el chico dijo era…tan, no era verdad ¿cierto? Porque se sentía como si lo fuera.

Era una combinación de molestia con intriga de verdad quería saber por que se sentía de esa forma, pero poco a poco todo eso se desvaneció al escuchar una carcajada.

Levanto su vista y frente a ella estaba _**el**_ riéndose con maldad, maldito mil veces maldito.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído en esa Gehabich-relajo su risa volviendo poco a poco a su seria cara-Por nada del mundo me metería con una chiquilla torpe como tu

-Cierra la boca-espeto ella apretando los dientes

Comenzó a tomar sus útiles del escritorio y las metió con algo de brusquedad a su mochila, el moreno la vio confundido, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto al ver como ella se levantaba de su asiento e iniciaba a marcharse

-La sesión de hoy termino, eres libre-fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar antes de que ella saliera del lugar

-Hmp….-agarro su mochila e hizo lo mismo que la chica hace unos segundos pero que cosa tan rara, ¿Cómo es que se había ido solo así y ya? No fue para tanto, había sido un inocente comentario y ya. Estaba aburrido y cansado de hacer lo mismo que había echo toda la semana, solo estudiar y estudiar, solo quiso divertirse un poco ¿de verdad eso la hizo molestarse tanto que ni siquiera lo vio a cara cuando se marcho? demonios…No, no iba a distraerse en eso mejor para el así no tendría que soportarla, además su agenda estaba demasiado apretada, debía ver a Fabia y después pasaría la noche con Soon, no tenia porque perder tiempo en lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer Gehabich.

Salió del lugar antes de que la chicharra sonara, no quería que se le hiciera tarde para llegar a clases.

…

Rodo sobre su cama quedando boca arriba perdiendo su mirada en el techo, suspiro, no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabia que tan tarde era pero calculaba que llevaba más o menos una hora desde que se acostó y comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. Miro por pura curiosidad a su derecha notando la cama que solo estaba a unos pasos de la suya completamente vacía. Era de esperarse, ese Kazami debía estar disfrutando de su noche y ella conocía perfecto como y con quien.

Pero que idiota, las ganas de estrangularlo aun permanecían en sus sistema, no solo quiso saltarle directo a la yugular para que dejara de reírse si no que también le hubiera arrancado esa arrogante lengua que se cargaba pero no simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue, había huido y aun no entendía por que.

Estaba por demás decir que eso le había molestado pero de algún modo no tuvo ganas de regresárselo o discutir, no, solo quiso alejarse de el lo antes posible, no pudo ni verlo, que el haya jugado se ese modo le había afectado.

Llevo de nuevo su mano hasta su pecho, ese sentimiento no quería irse, por más que lo haya ignorado durante el día se quedo presente al igual que las palabras del moreno en su mente.

-Estúpido Kazami-insulto girando hacia otro lado. No tuvo por que haber dicho eso pero ella mucho menos tuvo porque haber reaccionado así

_**Se realista Alice, tu y el nacieron para odiarse hasta la muerte, si el de verdad hablara enserio, no hubiera sido todo un desgraciado contigo todos estos años**_….su yo interna tenia razón…_**o es que ¿acaso te hubiera gustado que lo que el dijo fuera cierto?**_

-¡Por supuesto que no!-grito sin poder contenerse, eso era el colmo, se estaba peleado con ella misma y todo por culpa de ese grandísimo idiota

¿Por qué no pudo quedarse con la boca cerrada y ya? Así hubiera estado mejor, ahora podía estar durmiendo plácidamente pero en lo único que podía pensar era en el.

-No cometas algo estúpido Alice-dijo en voz alta

El no podía estar ni cerca para gustarle, era tan prepotente, malhumorado, egoísta y guapo, no, no, no, alto ahí. Alice Gehabich no puedes estarte fijando en el, tu objetivo es hacerlo pagar por lo bastardo que es, nada más, no eches a perder la misión por alucinaciones y juguitos mentales inservibles.

_**Por lo que mas quieras Alice, todos menos el**_…con ese pensamiento consiguió cerrar lentamente los ojos para sin darse cuenta quedarse profundamente dormida.

…

Camino lenta y silenciosamente, eran las tres de la mañana y lo que menos quería era despertarla e iniciar una discusión, había pasado más tiempo de lo planeado con Soon pero por nada del mundo se quedaría a dormir con ella, así que como pudo salió de ahí y llego hasta su oscura habitación encontrándose con todo en penumbras.

No quería prender la luz, no la necesitaba, comenzó a despojarse de sus zapatos lo más cuidadoso posible al igual que su ropa, se deshizo de su pesada chamarra seguida de su camiseta y por ultimo el pantalón el cual doblo antes de colocarlo en el cesto de ropa sucia.

Se apresuraría a acostarse de una buena vez, lo estaba matando la espalda, corrió la cobija junto con las sabanas pero como si hubiera sido acto de auto reflejo volteo a su izquierda pudiendo ver así la silueta de la chica quien descansaba como debía ser.

Que diferente se veía cuando dormía, nadie quien la viera así se imaginaria que es una pequeña muñeca habladora y desordenada que no hace más que sacarlo de quicio. Ahí estaba la causante de sus dolores de cabeza que por cierto desde hace una semana le habían aumentado, ella no hacia más que joderle y joderle y joderle y por si eso fuera poco debía permanecer callado y sin quejarse al ver su escritorio hecho un verdadero tornado de papeles.

La vio removerse, seguramente tenia frio por que se encontraba algo destapada, eso podría ser una mini venganza, la dejaría que se muriera de frio podría enfermarse y permanecer en cama y de ese modo tendría el día libre mañana.

-Maldición…-mascullo con pesadez y se acerco a ella, tomo sus rosas sabanas junto con la colcha y la tapo antes de que la chica volviera a temblar

Si ella se enfermaba ¿a quien iba a molestar? Regreso hasta su cama donde al fin se recostó y acomodo. Puede que sus acciones a veces lo traicionaran al igual que sus emociones pero no se podía engañar y se conocía tan bien como para decir que empezaba a adaptarse para pasar el tiempo con ella.

Sonrió ¿Qué tenia eso de malo?

Parece que el juego de palabras y emociones no era del todo un juego.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero no tienen idea de el trabajo que me costo este capitulo espero que no pase lo mismo con el cuarto que ya tengo una idea de como continuarlo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios les pido que no dejen de comentar ya se viene lo mejor de esta historia.

en cuanto a una rosa en el invierno ya casi termino con la continuación solo le hacen falta unos retoques para poder subirlo lo antes posible no se desesperen, bueno eso es todo y si tienen Internet ahí nos vemos


End file.
